


Feliz.

by Zaidana



Series: Triunfó el mal. [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Español, M/M, Porque más jijis, Raventrust, Triunfó el mal, Y esto no se queda aquí, jiji - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaidana/pseuds/Zaidana





	1. Chapter 1

Podría decirse que en todos los años que aquella ciudad había sido una testigo eterna de maravillas y prodigios mágicos, jamás resultó tan silenciosa.

Pero silenciosa no era la palabra adecuada: no cuando todos sus habitantes continuaban tratando de aparentar normalidad. Las purpureas calles estaban iluminadas mediante conjuros y algunos valientes se atrevían a pasear por las mismas.

Pero nunca en solitario.

Porque si había una palabra mejor para definir el estado de la ciudad que silenciosa, era en tensión. Nadie quería decirlo en voz alta: sin duda era lo más sensato, pero la propia Dalaran estaba nerviosa. Y era algo que podía percibirse en la propia actitud de la gente: amigos de toda la vida, compañeros sempiternos, dejaban de hablarse de la noche a la Mañana; quienes habían pasado toda su vida encerrados en la biblioteca, huían de la misma, temiendo encontrar su final entre libros que les habían acompañado fielmente.

Irónicamente, aquellos que jamás habían encontrado verdadero consuelo entre las páginas de apolillados manuales habían sido los primeros en refugiarse entre los mismos: buscando no solamente una solución, sino una explicación a lo que pasaba.

Pero, evidentemente, toda aquella histeria colectiva de debía a planes meticulosamente trazados cuya solución no podía encontrarse en ningún libro. Ni siquiera contaban con una.

Pero aun así, era divertido ver cómo lo intentaban.

El joven, que ya no era tan joven, era una de las pocas personas que se atrevían a seguir paseando por los largos corredores de la Ciudadela Violeta en soledad; y nadie parecía reparar en él o importarle demasiado, pues desde que regresó de la oscura torre de Karazhan. Nadie había querido entrometerse, quizás en un sabio impulso de valorar su propia vida.

Hicieron preguntas, por supuesto, sobre su pelo blanco y su más que evidente cambio físico; demasiado educados como para indagar directamente por los motivos de su regreso.

_“Demonios”_ Se había limitado a contestar el que fue el aprendiz del mago más poderoso de Azeroth. Y nadie osó indagar, pues esa había sido la palabra tabú durante casi años.

Cuando se mencionaban demonios o brujería, todo Dalaran enmudecía, recordando repentinamente que tenían mejores cosas que hacer. Y desde luego, Khadgar no podía culparles, de la misma manera en que un depredador no culpa la estupidez de su presa.

Pobres ilusos: le habían catalogado como otro de esos magos a los que su propia magia simplemente les había vuelto excéntricos y seguían tratándole como si jamás hubiese ocurrido nada.

Bueno, quizás si que había cambiado algo: ahora escuchaban su criterio.

Y a medida que grandes figuras desaparecían o eran encontradas muertas en sus propios estudios, calcinadas hasta los huesos entre círculos de invocación y la enfermiza sensación en el aire de la magia vil en su estado más puro, la palabra de Khadgar había ganado fuerza.

A fin de cuentas, a pesar de que el mismo no había dado la más mínima explicación en público sobre lo ocurrido en la torre, sí que se habían generado rumores; historias acerca de cómo se había enfrentado a aquellos seres cuya mínima existencia era una herejía y había sobrevivido.

¿La fuente de aquellas historias? Él mismo, por supuesto.

Hacía varias horas que el sol se había ocultado en una noche sin estrellas: en otros tiempos el cielo nocturno de Dalaran mostraba constelaciones imposibles y colores sobrenaturales siempre que alguien fuese lo suficientemente creativo y poderoso como para materializar la ilusión, pero actualmente nadie tenía tiempo libre o creatividad.

Y mucho menos, poder.

Khadgar se encuentra meditando en lo irónico que había resultado el pasar de ser una molestia a básicamente el consejero personal de la mitad del Kirin Tor cuando, sin previo aviso, alguien le agarra de la muñeca, haciéndole girar sobre sus propios talones con cierta elegancia antes de verse arrastrado hasta lo que en un vistazo rápido parecía uno de los múltiples estudios que podían encontrarse entre los laberínticos pasillos.

\- Siempre he odiado verte en las túnicas moradas del Kirin Tor – Comenta el Magus en la penumbra de su escondrijo, aún sujetándole por la muñeca.

Khadgar no puede reprimir una sonrisa, dejando que el Magus le atrape entre su cuerpo y la pared más cercana – Entonces, quítamelas.

Incluso en la oscuridad que les rodea, el joven es capaz de advertir como los ojos de su maestro se oscurecen por el deseo ante esa proposición, pegando su cuerpo al suyo.

\- ¿Es eso una orden, Joven Confianza?

\- No. Solamente es una sugerencia, Maestro.

 Y ambos saben que no es el momento, ni desde luego, el lugar; pero… ¿Qué más daba? Era lo suficientemente tarde. Y, sin la menor duda, nadie en su sano juicio iba a ponerse a investigar los estudios por haber oído un ruido: ya no quedaban héroes en Dalaran.  

Al menos ambos tienen la sutileza de ignorar la daga que Khadgar sujetaba en su mano libre desde que Medivh le había interceptado.

Era una mera precaución.  

Con un gruñido bajo, el Magus vuelve a tirar de su muñeca, despegándole de la pared únicamente para arrastrarle hacia uno de los divanes que ocupaban la sala de estudio.

Sin duda alguna, era de agradecer que los magos del Kirin Tor fuesen a veces tan exquisitos con su comodidad.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – inquiere Medivh en cuanto su aprendiz trata de acomodarse a su lado, ganándose una mirada confusa por parte del mismo – Te quiero de rodillas.

Khadgar no protesta, sino que simplemente obedece antes de comenzar a desatar con celeridad los lazos que mantienen las prendas del Magus en su lugar, evidenciando su propio deseo contenido.

Pero sin lugar a duda, y ya que iba a tener que ganarse el subirse a ese diván junto a su maestro, iba a hacer que esto fuese simplemente insoportable.

Una vez que consigue deshacerse de aquellos dichosos pantalones y consigue apartar la sobrefalda (porque si algo había que añadir era que Medivh no tenía la menor intención de infiltrarse en la Ciudadela Violeta con un mínimo de disimulo, sino con sus clásicas hombreras de plumas y una expresión tan orgullosa como de costumbre) Khadgar se permite brindar un ligero mordisco sobre el muslo de su maestro, simplemente para crear expectación.

Lo que no esperaba, desde luego, era que Medivh enredase las manos entre sus encanecidos mechones y le obligase a mirarle a los ojos entre la penumbra antes de guiarle hasta donde le necesitaba.

Pero por supuesto, Khadgar solamente obedece a medias, dedicándose a trazar la longitud de la erección de Medivh con la lengua mientras le dedica una mirada lánguida queriendo demostrar que, a pesar de encontrarse de rodillas, complaciéndole, seguía teniendo algo que objetar.

Cuando escucha un gruñido contrariado, decide no hacerle esperar más y abarcar la excitación del Magus entre sus manos, masturbándole con suavidad antes de unir sus labios al juego. Y apenas transcurre tiempo hasta que nota como las manos de su maestro comienzan a marcarle un ritmo que seguir mientras trata, en vano, de contener sus propios jadeos. Le es imposible reprimir una sonrisa de autosatisfacción mientras traza contornos con la lengua, disfrutando de todos y cada uno de los movimientos del Magus.

Porque si no resultaba evidente por cómo se esforzaba en complacerle, tratando de abarcar cada vez más de él entre sus labios; o por cómo se revolvía a medida que sus propios pantalones de convertían en una carga insufrible, estaba disfrutando bastante con aquella escena. Y por supuesto que Medivh lo sabía, esbozando una sonrisa de depredador mientras le detiene, tomándole por el mentón antes de quedarse momentáneamente embelesado por una tímida gota de saliva que prende de los labios de su aprendiz.

No tarda en inclinarse para limpiarla con su propia lengua, lamiendo los labios del joven sin detenerse a pensar en que él mismo era la causa de que percibiese en ellos un ligero sabor a sal.

\- Bien hecho, mi Joven Confianza – Le felicita sin más parsimonia, y el tono oscurecido de su voz es suficiente para que Khadgar sienta un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal – Pero tengo otros planes para ti.

Sin dar más explicaciones, tira de su aprendiz; indicándole que se acomode junto a él sobre el repentinamente angosto diván, prácticamente abalanzándose sobre él.

Cuando la túnica del joven cede ante las insistencias del Magus, quien a pesar de lo complejo de su propia indumentaria parecía haber olvidado cómo desabrochar correctamente una serie de botones, no hace el menor esfuerzo por ocultar una sonrisa pícara – No me arrepiento lo más mínimo – susurra antes de adherir sus labios con vehemencia al cuello del joven, dejando una serie de marcas rojizas sobre el mismo – Con un poco de suerte, dejarás de ponerte estas cosas.

\- Se supone que tengo una apariencia que mantener – Jadea mientras su maestro traza un camino de besos a lo largo de su cuerpo, terminando de desvestirle y arrojando sin cuidado sus prendas al suelo.

\- ¿Es que nunca te callas? Además, todas las túnicas de esta maldita ciudad son iguales: moradas, con ese dichoso símbolo en un dorado horrendo y sin ningún tipo de sentido estético. Deberías agradecerle que te haga el favor de quitártela – protesta el Magus mientras le toma entre sus brazos, permitiéndose deslizar una mano por el pecho del joven en un gesto que resultaba casi cuidadoso – Pero no quiero oír cómo te quejas – Continúa, acariciando reverencialmente los ya enrojecidos labios de su aprendiz

– Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – murmura.

Khadgar se permite sonreír: porsupuesto que lo sabe; y sin lugar a duda, no pensaba hacer esperar a su maestro. Sin perder un instante, se asegura de cubrir sus dedos con su saliva, lamiéndolos sin ningún tipo de parsimonia: había demostrado de sobra lo que podía hacer con la lengua. Y si tenía que seguir esperando a que el Magus le proporcionase tan solo un mínimo de atención, iba a acabar por volverse loco.

Y Medivh no solo lo sabía, sino que lo disfrutaba: claro que podría simplemente alargar la mano que reposaba casualmente sobre la cadera de su aprendiz y brindarle aunque fuese un mínimo de alivio. Pero qué gracia tendría eso, cuando podía entretenerse viendo como el joven se retorcía entre sus brazos mientras hacia todos los esfuerzos posibles por cumplir con su tarea, excitado por la mera anticipación.

Advirtiendo que su propia respiración es agitada y que Khadgar había hecho un trabajo más que eficiente, el Magus retira su mano; no por mera piedad hacia su aprendiz, dado que últimamente ha descubierto que quizás disfruta demasiado con el hecho de escucharle suplicar…

Sino porque él mismo estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

Con la comodidad que solo otorgaba la costumbre y el conocimiento sobre el cuerpo de su amante, lleva sus dedos entre las nalgas de Khadgar, incapaz de contener una sonrisa ladina cuando este tiembla ante el mero roce.

Daba igual las veces que se acostasen: el joven seguía siendo igual de fácil de leer y claramente, mantenía su impulsividad.

Era adorable, a su manera.

Apenas pasa tiempo hasta que Khadgar se encuentra jadeando mientras se abraza al cuerpo de su maestro; sus súplicas mermando rápidamente el autocontrol de Medivh, que se encuentra embelesado por los movimientos del joven. Porque no era solamente el matiz agudo que teñía su voz al rogarle que le tomase, ni el cómo se ofrecía, confiando plenamente en él; sino el hecho de que se entregase tan sinceramente, sobre su propia capa ahora arrugada, en uno de los cada vez menos visitados estudios de la organización que más había odiado en su vida.

Organización que el propio joven le estaba ayudando a desmantelar desde su propio núcleo.

Ironía, le decían.

Pero la situación provocaba que la respiración del Magus se agitase y sus pupilas se dilatasen ante la mera promesa de lo que estaba por venir, de la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo… Incapaz de soportarlo más, Medivh se aparta bruscamente de su aprendiz, deshaciéndose de la mayor cantidad de ropa en el menor tiempo posible mientras el joven le mira con expresión perdida; si está molesto por la pérdida de contacto, es lo suficientemente educado como para no protestar.

El Magus ni siquiera se molesta en acomodar a su aprendiz, ni el buscar una posición óptima: caerse del diván era un problema que afrontarían cuando llegase; porque de momento, entre las nieblas de su propio deseo, en lo único que podía pensar era en que le necesitaba.

Lo más rápido posible.

Pero, incluso aunque el deseo anegaba su mente, convirtiéndola en un pozo para cualquier otro tipo de idea, sabe que debe ir despacio. De lo contrario, todo es esfuerzo anterior hubiese sido en vano, y terminaría por hacerle daño a Khadgar… O a sí mismo, pero el mero pensamiento de que el joven resultase mal parado de manera accidental (porque de manera consentida era una historia completamente distinta) le resultaba bastante molesto.

Tras una última mirada, a modo de muda confirmación de que ambos deseaban aquello, le penetra con toda la paciencia que es capaz de reunir, los jadeos de Khadgar pronto tornando en gemidos desinhibidos; ya no le importaba lo más mínimo quién o cómo pudiese escucharles, sino conseguir más.

Más de todo, o de cualquier cosa; instintivamente, Khadgar arquea la espalda, tratando de buscar el ángulo óptimo para poder…

El riesgo a caerse del diván le hace desistir en su empeño: abrazándose bruscamente al cuello de Medivh con tan de tener cualquier punto de apoyo estable.

El Magus no puede evitar reírse ante el repentino arranque del joven, quien le observa con ojos entornados

– Si tanto miedo tienes de acabar en el suelo, Joven Confianza, podemos cambiar la posición – Y antes de que acabe de hablar, Khadgar ya se le ha echado encima, en un revoltijo de besos y mordiscos que acaba con él irónicamente en el suelo y su aprendiz sobre él.

\- Al menos podrías haber avisado.

Pero su protesta queda silenciada casi inmediatamente cuando Khadgar adosa sus labios a los suyos en un beso completamente desesperado.

Y sería una mentira decir que solamente lo había deseado él.

Sin perder el tiempo en tentarle o en aprovechar su posición, Khadgar utiliza la propia gravedad para ayudarse, profiriendo un gemido agudo en cuanto Medivh vuelve a estar en su interior.

Apenas pasan unos segundos hasta que ambos se adaptan a la sensación, deshaciéndose en jadeos y gemidos a medida que el deseo se concentra: anudándose de una manera que era casi dolorosa. Los movimientos de Khadgar rápidamente se hacen más erráticos, así como los intentos del Magus de seguirle con la cadera; pero el aprendiz necesita algo más.

Casi como una súplica, toma la diestra de su maestro, separándola de su cadera para llevarla hasta su erección, en una suerte de ruego silencioso por un poco de atención.

Medivh decide finalmente que ya había torturado suficientemente al joven, aceptando de buena gana su silenciosa proposición y masturbándole al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas; deleitándose con cada uno de sus desesperados gemidos, con la manera en que el cuerpo de Khadgar temblaba contra el suyo.

Sintiendo como su propio clímax se enreda en su interior, Medivh usa su mano libre para atraer a su aprendiz a un contacto tan crudo y desesperado que apenas puede llamarse beso, sino un mero encuentro de labios y mordiscos.

Pero a ellos les bastaba.

En cualquier otro momento, se preocuparían de que sus gemidos, llevando el nombre del otro en sus labios en una especie de letanía, pudiese alertar a alguien. Pero ahora no es más que un efecto, una declaración de voluntades antes de que ambos acaben jadeando en el suelo, satisfechos: ninguno hace el menor esfuerzo por conservar las formas y Khadgar se deja caer pesadamente junto a Medivh, demasiado extenuado como para levantarse inmediatamente.

\- Te amo - Murmura el Magus, incapaz de recuperar el aliento mientras paladea sus propias palabras; ¿Por qué de golpe su afirmación le sonaba tan hueca? ¿Acaso no era algo que siempre había querido?

Khadgar se revuelve a su lado, aún confuso por los ecos de su propio orgasmo, tratando de ordenar su mente y prestar atención a sus alrededores.

-Y yo a ti, pero no deberíamos quedarnos aquí – murmura, todavía enredado sobre su capa y sin apartarse ni un ápice de la calidez que le ofrecía el cuerpo de su maestro – A estas alturas no creo que nadie nos descubra, pero estoy seguro de que mis aposentos serán mucho más adecuados.

Medivh sonríe, acariciando descuidadamente el pelo Khadgar: si el suyo estaba en una situación similar, iba a ser terriblemente complicado arreglarlo. Pero no imposible, claro: de ello ya se ocuparía su aprendiz.

Con un bostezo, y despegándose del cuerpo de Khadgar, Medivh comienza a buscar su propia ropa, descartada sin ningún tipo de reparo; quizás la próxima vez deberían tener un poco más de cuidado con esas cosas, pues encuentra su propia camisa mucho más lejos de lo que esperaba, completamente arrugada.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, le lanza la desvarada túnica a su aprendiz, quien está demasiado distraído atando sus propios pantalones como para cogerla al vuelo.

\- Así te queda mucho mejor – Bromea el Magus, conteniendo sus carcajadas al ver a al joven que ya no era tan joven con una túnica a modo de bufanda.

Khadgar no dice nada, limitándose a suspirar y a mirar a Medivh con severidad… durante aproximadamente los cuatro segundos y medio que puede mantener la actuación antes de caer ante un ataque de risa.

El mundo podía continuar girando, pero ellos estaban marcando su propio son.

Con una sonrisa de complicidad y la ropa aún mal colocada, abandonan el estudio, colándose como sombras entre los abandonados pasillos y robándose besos en cada esquina.

Nada era más relevante que ellos dos.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Que yo recuerde, esta no es tu habitación – Protesta el Magus en voz baja, viendo como Khadgar abre sin necesidad de usar ninguna llave lo que, si sus cálculos y sentido de la orientación acertaban, era la habitación de al lado.

¿Por qué nadie se molestaba en poner números o señales en aquellas dichosas puertas? Los últimos cuatro pasillos le habían resultado idénticos.

\- No, no lo es – Afirma el joven una vez han atravesado el umbral, amparados una vez más en la penumbra – Pero tengo que recoger un par de cosas antes de que otra persona las encuentre y me ponga en un aprieto.

\- Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, mi Joven Confianza – Comenta animadamente el Magus mientras se apoya despreocupadamente en la cama. Tras un rápido escaneo (o un vistazo rápido al perchero) ha determinado que se trata de la habitación de una mujer, y aquello le resultaba, cuanto mínimo, sospechoso.

No era como si estuviese celoso, claro: eso sería una estupidez.

\- ¿De quién solían ser estas dependencias? – Pregunta finalmente, escaneando cualquier cambio en la expresión de su aprendiz.

\- De Modera – Responde con total naturalidad, como si aquello fuese parte de su día a día – Me ha cogido cariño en las últimas semanas y tengo que recoger un par de cosas antes de que otra persona las encuentre.

\- Continúa – Ordena el Magus ligeramente molesto, aunque no sabía por qué.

\- Ha ido a Lordaeron, a pedir ayuda y a exponer en público que Dalaran no son más que corredores vacíos e histeria colectiva – Expone el aprendiz, alargando el brazo hasta despegar una nota escondida tras el escritorio.

\- ¿Y eso te da igual? – Inquiere, sus ojos tornando repentinamente a una expresión peligrosa mientras trata de fingir tranquilidad – Si Lordaeron la toma en serio, si llegan a investigar: organizarán una purga, habrá masacres y desconfianza. Creí haberte enseñado que…

\- No va a llegar a Lordaeron, Medivh – Interrumpe el aprendiz, aún con el papel en las manos – ¿Quién crees que planeó este viaje y la ayudó no solamente a tener una coartada, sino que le planeó la ruta?

No continúa con su explicación, considerándola innecesaria, mientras una sonrisa que nada tiene que envidiar a la de un lobo curva sus labios. Tras unos segundos, la carta arde entre sus manos; pero eso importa poco al aprendiz: había descifrado su contenido por pura simpatía.

Y no le gustaba lo más mínimo lo que había averiguado.

No porque fuese algo malo o que pudiese entorpecer sus planes; sino porque en esa carta, se le indicaba una hora y un lugar de reunión: lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar a pie sin que nadie le descubriese, y lo suficientemente alejado como para que su cita pudiese esconderse entre la espesura del Bosque de Argénteos…

Era un plan de escape.

Uno bueno.

Y el problema no era que alguien hubiese considerado un plan que pudiese haber funcionado porque, a fin de cuentas, Modera llevaba muerta ya varias horas, asesinada en un motín totalmente planeado en su caravana.

No: el problema era, que alguien se había preocupado por él.

Khadgar deja que las cenizas de lo que no solo fue una carta, sino un plan de escape y una declaración de amor entre líneas, escapen por la ventana en una clara ironía – Vámonos de aquí antes de que alguien la eche de menos.

Es completamente incapaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras sin que una sonrisa tremendamente sarcástica asome entre sus labios; pero sin decir nada más, toma la mano de su maestro, guiándole hasta su propia habitación.

La puerta tampoco estaba cerrada con llave.

\- ¿No tienes ningún tipo de guarda que proteja tus aposentos? – Inquiere su maestro, alzando una ceja mientras penetra en sus dependencias

\- No quiero que piensen que oculto algo – Señala el aprendiz, cerrando la puerta tras ellos – En caso de que alguien decidiese entrar a cotillear, solo encontraría normalidad. Lo más comprometido sería mi diario donde solo encontrarían páginas arrancadas, mentiras, e idioteces propias de un adolescente.

Khadgar se encoge de hombros y su maestro sonríe: “idioteces propias de un adolescente” como si al joven se le olvidase que, a pesar de su aspecto, apenas seguía siendo un niño.

Con un suspiro, el Magus observa a su aprendiz: ni joven ni viejo, sino atrapado en una especie de limbo en el que él mismo se había sentido; era ciertamente irónico. Medivh alza la mano momentáneamente, sabiendo que había cientos de cosas que quería decirle… Pero en su lugar, se mantiene en silencio.

El peor tipo de silencios: el que precedía a una pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué tomarte tantas molestias? – Inquiere el Magus mientras trata de evitar que su mirada continúe fija en su aprendiz – Ni siquiera estaba en nuestros planes y si te molestaba, tenías maneras mucho más fáciles de quitártela de encima.

\- Pero no todo el mundo puede morir igual – señala el aprendiz – además, me habían visto hablando con ella frecuentemente y empezaba a correr el rumor de que ahora que he ganado un par de años, le gustaba o algo así; lo cual es bastante incómodo, porque creo que me saca al menos medio siglo y me ha visto crecer.

\- Cosas de la gente, supongo- señala el Magus mirándose distraídamente las uñas, sintiendo como se le revolvían las entrañas de imaginar a **su** aprendiz manteniendo ese tipo de… _amistades._ Y es plenamente consciente de que la diferencia de edad no era lo que le molestaba.

\- Sí, desde luego – Afirma el aprendiz mientras coloca distraídamente sus propios apuntes sobre la mesa: nimiedades, pero tenía una apariencia que mantener – En esta ciudad están desesperados por creerse _cualquier_ cosa últimamente.

\- ¿Cómo que sigue habiendo esperanza? – pregunta su maestro, divertido, antes de ponerse a juguetear con el primer artefacto mágico que tuve a su alcanza: un pequeño cachivache de diseño simple, pero no por ello menos entretenido.

\- No seas tan sarcástico: a estas alturas nadie cometería ese error – Afirma, vagando por su propia habitación hasta acercarse a la ventana

Durante unos segundos, ambos mantienen el silencio, mirándose en un silencioso duelo de voluntades. Finalmente, Khadgar suspira: había perdido aquella ronda - Supongo que tienes razón, y sí que cometieron un error.

El Magus sonríe, mostrando demasiados dientes como para ser inofensivo: no podía ocultar que estaba orgulloso de su aprendiz. A fin de cuentas, era su obra: aquel joven inseguro que había entrado en su torre con una carta de recomendación y sus escasas pertenencias en una ajada mochila había visto la verdad.

Y la había entendido.  

\- ¿Subestimarte? – Pregunta finalmente, apoyándose con tranquilidad en la ventana mientras le pasa un brazo posesivamente por la cintura.

\- No – Aclara su aprendiz, dejando que su mirada se pierda por la ventana abierta, centrado en un paisaje que había visto decenas de veces pero que seguía sin identificar como familiar

– Confiar en mí.


	3. Chapter 3

El tiempo se había vuelto algo completamente relativo en Dalaran.

No de una manera literal, claro: los días continuaban sucediéndose en una suerte de tranquilidad ilusoria, los emisarios llegaban desde reinos lejanos, y todo continuaba funcionando.

Las cosas iban según lo planeado, claro: nadie hablaba de nada comprometido, y el que lo hacía… bueno…

Mucha gente desaparecía en Dalaran últimamente, y algunos volvían tiempo después.

Solo que ya no eran ellos.

Cuando se trabajaba con demonios, se tenia acceso a ciertos recursos que, de otra manera, eran completamente imposibles.

Aunque simplemente fuese por mera moralidad.

Además, no todo había sido cuestión de asesinatos y sustituciones cuidadosamente calculadas: tras el suficiente tiempo escuchando entre los muros, había habido magos capaces de comprender.

Aquellos habían sido a la vez, los más afortunados, y los más desdichados.

¿Qué era la vida, si uno lo entregaba todo con tal de conservarla? ¿Y qué era el poder, si venía emparejado con el yugo de la servidumbre?

Pero ya a nadie le importaba eso.

Al menos, a nadie que siguiese con vida.

Con aparente desinterés, Khadgar se permite recorrer las calles teñidas de violeta, planteándose una vez más el sentido estético de los fundadores de Dalaran: claro que el morado era un color bonito y la magia arcana chisporroteaba allá donde se mirase, pero… Era ligeramente excesivo.

Al igual que el número de cúpulas que no tenían una función real: la redirección de Líneas Ley podía hacerse con un único núcleo de magia bien calibrado y tan solo un par de conectores en caso de que se diese una inestabilidad en la energía.

Quizás deberían haberle preguntado por esos menesteres en lugar de sobre dragones durante su estancia en Karazhan, piensa con cierta nostalgia mientras deja que sus propios pies le alejen de la ciudad: los guardas en las entradas eran meramente una formalidad desde hacía semanas.

Aunque, verdaderamente, todo eran meras formalidades.

Khadgar dedica unos segundos a observar la vegetación que bordea la ciudad, adentrándose en el bosque: si bien las propias flores siempre habían sufrido de las inclemencias arcanas, ahora estaban volviendo a cambiar, como pequeños señalizadores de lo que verdaderamente ocurría tras aquellos muros.

Interesante, pero insignificante, piensa el aprendiz mientras esboza una sonrisa: comenzaban a sufrir exactamente lo mismo que había afligido a la vegetación de los alrededores de Karazhan.

Dejando que su propia intuición se guíe, Khadgar se adentra en el Bosque de argénteos, ensimismado hasta que, por puro instinto, alza un brazo; permitiendo que un cuervo se pose grácilmente sobre él.

\- Te he echado de menos.

\- No empieces – responde el animal, clavando sus profundos ojos negros en los suyos mientras le mira con una inteligencia infinita – Me he enterado de lo de Antónidas.

El aprendiz no puede contener una sonrisa de autosatisfacción al escuchar las palabras de su maestro – Fue fácil: él necesitaba hablar con alguien y yo estaba allí para escucharle.

-Ni siquiera lo vio venir – Apunta.

\- ¿Cómo murió? – Inquiere el ave, atusándose las plumas con aparente neutralidad – Podría haberle preguntado a cualquiera de mis agentes, pero prefiero oírlo de primera mano.

\- Calcinado – Miente Khadgar, sin saber verdaderamente por qué lo estaba haciendo – Algo un tanto irónico teniendo en cuenta que su especialidad era lanzar bolas de fuego, pero…  Lo encontraron en medio de una complicada serie de círculos de invocación y teoremas mágicos.

\- Todavía están intentando descifrar exactamente los componentes del hechizo – Señala el aprendiz mientras rasca cuidadosamente la cabecita de su plumífero maestro.

\- ¿Te pusiste creativo? – Inquiere Medivh, secretamente disfrutando de los arrumacos a pesar de que estaba descolocándole las plumas - Eso no es demasiado propio de ti, pero debo reconocer que me gusta.

\- Bueno, tenía un par de ideas con las que experimentar y era un momento excelente para que otra persona comprobase los posibles efectos adversos ¿No crees? – Y aquello era completamente cierto, pero no podía ignorar su mentira anterior.

Antónidas no había muerto calcinado: le había otorgado la misericordia de un filo lo suficientemente afilado como para que todo hubiese acabado en apenas unos segundos. Solamente cuando ya había dejado de respirar había tenido el coraje de probar su experimental círculo de convocación.

¿Era aquello una muestra de debilidad?

Sin lugar a duda.

Al menos, lo sería ante su maestro.

Pero no era como si fuesen a descubrirle, claro; él había sido el único testigo y no quedaban pruebas. Y a pesar de todo, su trabajo estaba hecho de manera completamente eficiente.

Con un suspiro, Khadgar vuelve a la realidad, concentrándose en sus alrededores.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – Inquiere el aprendiz, observando como el ave estira las alas.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer, y ambos lo sabemos – replica Medivh – No puedo negar que tu presencia aquí es de agradecer, pero sabes perfectamente el alcance de mis planes.

El aprendiz no se inmuta, mirando fijamente a los oscuros ojos del cuervo mientras una ligera sonrisa asoma de entre sus labios - Esperaba que al menos me dieses un beso.

Era imposible que un cuervo sonriese, pero de algún modo, Khadgar supo que su maestro le había sonreído de aquella manera tan ladina y sarcástica en que lo hacía habitualmente; como si en cualquier momento fuese a saltarle al cuello.

\- Bueno, creo que eso es algo que podría permitirme – Grazna antes de saltar del brazo de su aprendiz, un humo verdoso envolviendo la figura del Magus mientras el hechizo se deshacía. Khadgar no tiene ni siquiera un segundo para protestar: antes de que incluso el humo se disperse, los labios de Medivh reclaman los suyos, atrayéndole posesivamente hacia él.

Podrían tener cientos, si no miles de cosas que hacer, responsabilidades, planes, obligaciones… Pero nada iba a ser capaz de quitarles ese tipo de momentos.

Eran los momentos que hacían que todo valiese la pena.

Nada era eterno y besos como ese no duraban para siempre, pero Khadgar regresa a Dalaran con una sonrisa, permitiéndose saludar distraídamente a los guardas que vigilan la muralla.

Nadie iba a decir nada, no a estas alturas.

Y él solamente era un hombre que hablaba con los cuervos.


	4. Chapter 4

Siempre acababan así, piensa el aprendiz mientras coloca ambas manos en la cadera de su maestro, atrayéndole hacia él mientras una sonrisa lujuriosa tuerce sus labios y clava su mirada consumida por el deseo en la del Magus.

Ya daba igual que se encontrasen en su propia habitación: atrás había quedado el tiempo en que tenían que esconderse; solamente importaba el cómo Medivh temblaba entre sus manos, cada jadeo ahogado, la sencilla manera en que ambos se permitían buscarse y encontrarse como si no hubiese ni un solo problema más, como si el propio mundo se detuviese únicamente por ellos.

O al menos esa era la impresión que le daba, pues con cada beso su cordura se tambaleaba como un castillo de naipes y su sentido común desaparecía.

Solo le quedaba él.

Y desde luego, pensaba complacerle.

Con posesividad, Khadgar arroja a su maestro contra la cama, disfrutando de los escasos segundos donde su mirada muestra confusión antes de unirse a él, deshaciéndose de su ropa con la maestría que daba la simple costumbre.

Ya ni siquiera se enredaba entre las múltiples cintas del atuendo de su maestro.

Arrastrándole hasta un beso cargado de lujuria, le atrapa entre la cama y su cuerpo; dejando que sus manos recorran libremente la figura desnuda de su maestro; incluso tras haberse permitido gestos como ese en ya bastantes ocasiones, seguía maravillándose ante el tacto cálido de su piel contra sus dedos, del simple hecho de poder sentir cómo se estremecía cada vez que le tomaba.

\- Te veo muy efusivo esta noche – Bromea el Magus, deshaciéndose de la ropa de su aprendiz con remarcable lentitud solamente para hacerle rabiar. Porque si algo le gustaba, era ver aquel brillo de desesperación en los ojos del joven, jugar con él a pesar de que al final ambos iban a obtener lo que querían.

Simplemente era de esas cosas que le divertían.

Khadgar no responde inmediatamente, sino que lleva sus labios hasta el cuello del Magus, lamiendo su línea del pulso con remarcable lentitud antes de proporcionarle un rápido mordisco.

\- ¿Efusivo? – Jadea, dejando que su aliento acaricie la ahora húmeda piel del Magus – Creo que no llegas a ni acercarte.

Medivh sonríe, alargando una mano para apartar un mechón de plo rebelde de la frente de su aprendiz; sin embargo, Khadgar le detiene, interceptándole con celeridad.

¿Ahora me vienes con estas? - Protesta, tratando en vano de zafarse de la presa del joven.

\- Te dije que “efusivo” no era la palabra – Murmura con un tono casi peligroso, rápidamente oscurecido por el deseo – Pero… ¿Acaso estoy haciendo algo inadecuado, Maestro?

Medivh arquea la espalda instintivamente ante las palabras de su aprendiz, prácticamente bebiendo de las mismas mientras la presa de Khadgar se refuerza sobre sí, clavando las uñas con posesividad sobre la pálida piel de sus muñecas.

Había descubierto que le encantaba ese tipo de juegos: no solamente por el hecho de ver a **su** aprendiz tomando la iniciativa, demostrando que por fin había dejado de ser aquel muchacho casi tartamudo que había llegado a su morada para ser alguien capaz de tomar las riendas de la situación.

Pero además, el joven se desvivía por él.

Porque incluso cuando le tomaba entre sus brazos, arañándole hasta dejar surcos rojizos sobre su piel, Khadgar no hacía sino complacer a su maestro; mirándole de la forma en que solamente se atrevería a mirar a un Dios, con sus gestos cargados de una adoración infinita.

¿Acaso no era aquello una demostración de lo mucho que le deseaba el muchacho? ¿De lo desesperado que estaba por sentir una vez más su cuerpo contra el suyo?

Algunos idiotas considerarían que la manera en que Medivh cedía ante las insistencias de su aprendiz, quedando sobre codos y rodillas en el lecho no era más que un gesto de debilidad, una forma de sumisión de voluntades. Pero claro, aquello no era solamente un argumento de puritanos que carecían de arrojo en esos temas, sino que ni siquiera podían comprender el tipo de control que mantenía sobre su aprendiz. Especialmente cuando, pese a tener al joven firmemente aferrado a su cadera, usando su propia saliva para prepararle, Medivh seguía llevando la voz cantante en aquella conversación sin palabras. Pues el Magus sabe con certeza que en el remoto caso en que Khadgar cometiese el error de acercar su mano hasta sus labios, Medivh obraría con tanta maestría que el autocontrol de su otrora aprendiz se vería seriamente comprometido; pues no sería la primera vez que el joven se encontraba temblando entre sus brazos, incapaz de pensar con claridad sin ni siquiera haber terminado de desnudarse.

Incluso cuando Khadgar finalmente cede ante su propio anhelo y pega su pecho a la espalda del Magus, mordiéndole justo al final del cuello, Medivh no puede ocultar una sonrisa lúbrica, basculando con la cadera hasta que sus nalgas trazan el perfil de la erección del joven.

Porque sabe que el gemido que recibe como respuesta es elocuente, pero no tanto como la manera en que las manos de su aprendiz se crispan, atrayéndole hacia sí con posesividad antes de penetrarle.

Khadgar se estremece por la simple frustración, incapaz de ceder ante su propio deseo contenido y tomar a su maestro con la violencia que le gustaría; pero en cuanto el Magus se gira a medias, dedicándole una mirada enigmática mientras arquea la espalda en un claro ofrecimiento, algo en su interior termina por quebrarse.

Medivh pronto se deshace en jadeos y gemidos, su conciencia abandonándole tan pronto Khadgar encuentra exactamente el ángulo que hace que la realidad se desvanezca.

\- No te atrevas – Susurra el aprendiz, y Medivh escucha su voz, pero tarda unos segundos en comprender el significado de sus palabras.

No: lo primero que advierte es como Khadgar lleva una de sus manos hasta su cuello, dejando de masturbarle. Y antes de que pueda proferir quejido alguno, sus gemidos quedan ahogados.

Ese maldito bastardo…

Nadie se había osado a hacer algo como aquello; y posiblemente de haberlo intentado, el Magus hubiese protestado inmediatamente…

Pero Khadgar…

Ambos sabían que el aprendiz podía permitirse ese tipo de comportamientos, especialmente cuando ninguno de los dos era capaz de articular una sola frase coherente, perdidos entre gemidos y jadeos, incapaces de ignorar la calidez que se instalaba entre ellos.

Medivh no puede esconder una sonrisa lasciva en cuanto el ritmo del joven se vuelve errático y sus uñas se hunden en su piel: a fin de cuentas, todo aquello era obra suya.

Era su aprendiz, su Joven Confianza.

Ni siquiera sabe en qué momento la mano del joven abandona su cuello para volver a su erección; solamente consciente a medias del mundo que le rodea.

Y quizás era mejor así, pues solo Khadgar es testigo de cómo su voz se rompe en gemidos y su cuerpo se estremece, clamando una y otra vez el nombre de su amante.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Quédate a dormir conmigo – susurra el aprendiz, enredando a su maestro entre sus propias sábanas, disfrutando de la cálida sensación de tenerle a su lado.

No era solamente el cómo parecía que todo estaba en su lugar cuando se abrazaban, ni el brillo de sus miradas cuando se sonreían, ni siquiera el simple deseo.

Se amaban.

Más de lo que era racionalmente posible.

En un impulso de egoísmo, dejando que la realidad siga su propio curso, Medivh se acurruca contra el pecho de su aprendiz. ¿Cuánto llevaba sin permitirse un momento como ese? Corriendo de un lado a otro, organizando no solamente la política de Azeroth, analizando los movimientos de cada uno de los nobles como si fuese una inmensa partida de ajedrez; sino planeando todas las escaramuzas entre humanos y orcos: a veces perdía un bando y a veces el otro, pero el único que ganaba algo de todo aquello era él.

Definitivamente, se había ganado al menos unas horas así, enredado entre los brazos de Khadgar.

Sin pensar en nada.

La mañana sorprende literalmente a Medivh, que no recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido junto a su aprendiz. Tampoco era como si tuviese alguna queja al respecto, pero la sensación de no conocer qué momento del día era le resultaba molesta: por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, debía ser ya bastante tarde, pero…

Bueno ¿Qué importaba? Sus planes estaban cada vez más cerca de ser más que meras teorías y llevarse a cabo y la sensación del cuerpo de Khadgar contra el suyo era agradable; el mundo no iba a detenerse porque perdiese un par de horas.

Con un suspiro, el Magus se acurruca contra su aprendiz, escuchando los latidos de su corazón mientras deja que la somnolencia vuelva a invadirle:

Casi se siente en paz.


	6. Chapter 6

Las responsabilidades habían acabado por ser algo ineludible, obligándoles a ambos a abandonar la calidez del lecho entre sonrisas cómplices y cierto sonrojo, buscando ropa descartada sin cuidado alguno la noche anterior.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué le ha ocurrido a mi túnica? – Reclama el Magus, rescatando la maltrecha prenda de debajo de la cama: definitivamente había visto tiempos mejores.

\- Mi responsabilidad se extingue conforme amanece un nuevo día – Se limita a responder su aprendiz, abriendo su propio armario con cierta parsimonia – Pero espero que ahora agradezcas mi idea de que dejases ropa aquí…

\- Sigo pensando que es una idiotez y a menos tiempo pase en esta ciudad, mucho mejor – Resopla, tomando la túnica que le ofrece el joven: al menos estaba limpiar y era bastante más agradable que su otra opción – Pero debo reconocer que es una idiotez práctica.

Khadgar no responde inmediatamente, sino que consigue reunir la suficiente ropa y asearse para poder presentar un aspecto mínimamente visible.

\- Vamos – Indica una vez el Magus termina de atar todas las correas que mantenían su ropa en su lugar – A más rápido terminemos con esto, antes podrás dejar de pensar en lo mucho que odias este lugar.

\- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabio? – Inquiere, alzando una ceja con diversión mientras sigue a su aprendiz por corredores y salones hacía mucho tiempo abandonados - ¿Por fin he conseguido que un poco de sentido común entre en esa cabezota tuya?

Su aprendiz se limita a encogerse de hombros antes de responder, sonriendo con cierta timidez antes de hablar – Supongo que ha sido mera suerte: nunca podrás conseguir que sea alguien sensato.

Y esta vez, Medivh es incapaz de detectar la profunda tristeza que se había instalado en los ojos del joven.

Antes de que el Magus pueda replicar, un círculo mágico se cierra bajo ellos y su sonrisa se congela en su rostro, viéndose incapaz de dar un solo paso hacia delante o de retroceder de su posición.

Sin que una sola pregunta pueda abandonar sus labios, trata de alargar el brazo hasta su aprendiz, de acercarle a él, de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de protegerle de…

¿Una trampa?

No.

Traición.

Khadgar ya no estaba a su lado.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, el joven da los pasos necesarios para salir de su propio encantamiento. Dolía, dolía como si le estuviesen arrancando su propio sistema nervioso y lo hubiesen reemplazado por fuego oscuro; pero tenía que hacerlo.

Medivh había tocado su alma, pero el joven, que ya no era tan joven, seguía siendo Khadgar.

Jadeando, consigue alzar la mirada hacia quien fue su maestro, ojos azules enfrentándose contra verdes.

Uno, tratando de recomponerse del dolor físico mientras la determinación se forjaba en su interior.

El otro, incapaz de decir nada, sintiendo como su propio mundo se quebraba como un espejo roto.

Ambos, afligidos por la desgarradora comprensión de lo que sucedía.

¿Por qué? – Pregunta Medivh, sin voz: ni siquiera sabe cómo debería sentirse

Khadgar aprieta los puños, tratando de mantenerse quieto: todo su ser le rogaba que detuviese aquello, que rompiese el encantamiento y detuviese la agonía del hombre al que amaba. Las lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas sin que sea capaz de sentir nada más que el infinito remordimiento ante lo que iba a hacer.

Pero era lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Piedad – Responde, apartando la mirada de la del Magus para no tener que ver durante un solo segundo más cómo la traición se había instalado en todo su semblante.

Porque no había rastro de ira ni del más mínimo odio: solamente dolor.

\- Mereces poder ser tú – enuncia sin mirar a su maestro antes de que este pueda responderle – Aunque sea por una vez. Aunque sea de esta manera.

\- ¿Y para eso tienes que… hacer todo esto? – Inquiere, dejando que su voz se tiña de una profunda amargura. Medivh no necesitaba ser un genio para saber cómo iba a terminar todo aquello y…

Y por un instante, lo comprendió.

Incluso a pesar de lo críptico de las palabras de su aprendiz.

Una parte de sí mismo se enfurece. Cómo podía atreverse aquel niñato a…

Especialmente después de que pareciese entender todos sus planes, cómo por fin el mundo iba a poder…

Los ojos del Magus se abren de golpe, sin mirar a ningún punto en concreto.

El joven tenía razón.

\- Sí – Responde el aprendiz con una determinación que ambos magos encontraban antinatural en él – Me enseñaste bien, pero… Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer.

El conjuro termina de formarse, el círculo brillando con tonalidades azules y violetas que pronto tornan de un verde infecto. Las propias cortinas, que habían pasado suficiente tiempo sin que nadie se molestase en correrlas, se sacuden ante la propia energía mágica que recorre la sala como una corriente imparable.

Si hubiese algún testigo atento, observaría cómo el hechizo sacude los propios cimientos de la ciudad por un instante, bebiendo de la confluencia de Líneas Ley casi con timidez para terminar de formarse.

Pero allí solo quedaban maestro y aprendiz, enfrentándose una última vez.

Uno, con los ojos cerrados, entonando una última plegaria silenciosa. Necesita que aquel hechizo funcione, ponerle un final a toda aquella tragedia.

Y el otro, llorando en silencio mientras advierte lo duro que había sido luchar contra sí mismo durante todos aquellos años. Aterrado ante el hecho de que estuviese a la vez furioso y agradecido con el joven.

El Magus no es capaz de sentir nada: ni siquiera el cómo su propio cuerpo se precipita contra el suelo, ni cómo su aprendiz le toma en brazos con cuidado. Incluso tarda unos segundos en advertir las lágrimas que recorren aquellos ojos azules que ahora han adquirido un infecto brillo verdoso.

Pero ya no tenía sentido preocuparse; no cuando sentía como si, por primera vez, un peso había sido elevado de sus hombros.

\- Khadgar… - Susurra, saboreando la palabra como si fuese lo más hermoso que jamás pudo pronunciar; sabe que será lo último que llegue a decir, y no le importa. Por primera vez en su vida, y por irónico que fuese, Medivh se sentía en paz – Te amé de verdad.

\- No te preocupes – susurra, dejando que sus manos acaricien con suavidad el rostro de su maestro mientras las lágrimas se deslizan sin modestia por sus mejillas.

_\- Me has hecho feliz._


End file.
